baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Rivalle
"Power is not relative to control. Those who control attempt to control with power are not relative." - Juno Rivalle to Alphonso Adalberto, Surrender The Right To The Crown Juno Rivalle is a powerful Witch-Hunter and the younger sister of Damona G. Rivalle. She is one of the last three remaining members of "The Worst Generation." She is the current second in command of The Witch-Hunters. She occasionally helps out everyone, regardless of alignment, as long as they don't pose a direct threat to her or her allies. Personality "One who has reasoning and understanding should require a reason and understanding to do anything." - Juno Rivalle, Surrender The Right To The Crown Unlike a lot of other powers around the world, Juno displays a sense of morality. Juno is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her older sister. She's also analytical, fairly compassionate, humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when moving around The Edge of Madness. She has been shown to be pacifistic by nature which is unlike her fellow Witch-Hunters. Noticeably, she refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated. Even in combat she remains calm and silent, only speaking when responding to someone else. Juno has stated during her skirmish with Damona, that she is not one to be pushed, reminding her older sister that she had Inherited her temper from her father. Implying that Juno has a bad temper. Juno has also been showned to be loyal, respectful, and a extremely trustworthy hunter, who will diligently follow the orders of Mikaela. Appearance During Surrender The Right To The Crown, Juno appears to be a rather timid teenager, constantly covered in blood and dirt. She has short blonde hair, and much like her older sister she has intense, dark eyebrows and light green eyes. Now an adult, Juno's body became more curvaceous and well-endowed. Her short, wavy hair became long and full. Her facial features have become more definitive and intense, giving her a similar appearance to her sister. However, she often dresses very modestly. History Surrender The Right To The Crown Juno Rivalle once held the rank of third in command to The Huntress Born Of Fire. During her time in that position, she was constantly challenged by Alphonso Adalberto, due to her incredible nixus and her odd personality. Believing he should be in control he devised multiple plans and ideas to defeat Juno and prove that he should be in her position. Every single one of his attempts had failed and resulted in him either being humiliated or completely and utterly defeated. To add to his humiliation, she has never once physically fought against him, she had always outsmarted him or spoiled his plans before they even happened. Knowing that he couldn't kill her while Damona was around, he waited for her to depart under order of The Bloody April. When she was getting ready to leave, Alphonso stabbed her in the back with The Wicked Heart. Believing that he had now solved his biggest problem he hid Damona's body. After a few days, The Huntress Born of Fire had disappeared and her second in command took over. Now without the protection of The Huntress and Damona he confronted Juno. Initially she brushed him off, until he revealed the cause of why Damona was gone for as long as she was.